


Daffodil

by Timeforelfnonsense



Series: Sunshine & Starlight [2]
Category: Baldur's Gate, Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27233428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timeforelfnonsense/pseuds/Timeforelfnonsense
Summary: A shiver ran down her spine. He oozed charm and dignity but something about him felt dark. He reminded her a bit of the wicked fey of her homeland. Beguiling creatures who hid their dangers behind honeyed words and otherworldly beauty. This should have frightened her but she found herself rather intrigued instead. Spring eladrin were creatures of curiosity and Astarion provided her with plenty to be curious about.
Relationships: Astarion (Baldur's Gate)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Sunshine & Starlight [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028865
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Daffodil

**Author's Note:**

> Dafni is a spring fey eladrine as a point of clarity! I might add some Astarion perspective later if I feel like it but this was mostly to get a cute fluffy idea out on paper. I made a big post on my Tumblr about the symbolism and significance of daffodils if you are interested.  
> N'Tel'Que'Tethira: City dweller/city elf

The ground squashed under her boots. Dafni took in a deep inhale, letting the crisp air fill her lungs. She ran her fingertips absentmindedly along the trunk of a tree. While the future was uncertain she could at least find solace in the familiarity of the wilds. The Lylarth Forest felt like a distant memory after the troubling events of the past day. Had she not let her wanderlust get the best of her she would never have been in the city and perhaps this whole mess could have been avoided. Still, she could not bring herself to regret the choices that brought her to Baldur’s Gate. Though she had only been there for a short while she felt in her heart she was making Corellon Larethina proud of her work.   
“This seems like a good place to make camp.” She announced, “We were able to acquire some basic supplies from the grove. It isn’t much but I’m sure we will get by!”  
Her newfound companions all wandered off into the little clearing. Some, with a polite word others in total silence. She let her breath out in a huff. Why were people so afraid of their feelings on this plane? She had expected tears, anger, perhaps optimism from at least one of them. Yet, she was met with only silent indifference. She watched them all settle in. All but one. Astarion, the high elf who had introduced himself to her with a knife to the throat. Not that she held that against him. Holding grudges or harboring negative feelings was simply not in her nature. How was he to know she wasn’t with their captors.   
“Pardon, Ah -“ Astarion paused, “Daffodil, was it?”   
“Dafni.” She corrected with a snort.   
“Apologies.”   
A shiver ran down her spine. He oozed charm and dignity but something about him felt dark. He reminded her a bit of the wicked fey of her homeland. Beguiling creatures who hid their dangers behind honeyed words and otherworldly beauty. This should have frightened her but she found herself rather intrigued instead. Spring eladrin were creatures of curiosity and Astarion provided her with plenty to be curious about.   
“No harm done.” She assured with a smile.  
“So, we’re resting here? Turning in for the night?” His voice wavered a bit on the edges of his inquiry. His lovely, angular face was damn near sheepish as he rubbed the back of his neck.   
She’d taken notice of that habit- So far the only tell of his she could pin down. He always seemed to be on guard. His ruby-red eyes darting into every passing shadow when he thought no one was watching. She wondered what he was looking out for in the inky darkness of the trees… It would be best however to quell her nosier impulses for the time being.   
“Have you never slept in the woods before?” She tried to swallow the giggle but it slipped out despite her best effort. “I’m sorry!”  
She knew it wasn’t polite for her to laugh at his discomfort, but the idea of an elf turning their nose up at seeking refuge in the wilds was quite amusing to her. She had known nothing else until she had arrived in the city. Her youth had been spent in the enchanted glens and gardens of the land of faerie and her wood elf kin in the Lylarth Forest were also of the mind that stone walls and mighty towers were of little worth.   
“It’s all a little new to me, I admit.” He shrugged, “Curling up in the dirt and resting is… a little novel.”  
“So you are N'Tel'Que'Tethira then?” She squeaked as she clapped a hand over her mouth, “Seldarine! My mouth! I hope I didn’t offend you. I know some elves in the city thought I was asserting some kind of superiority- coming from the wilds and all. I don’t think that of course!”   
“Oh, no offense was taken.” His tone was teasing with no hint of resentment. “However, I do recall you saying you were Baldurian as well?”  
“Only recently!” She explained, “I live in the lower city, serving refugees as a healer mostly. I lived with the wood elves of Lylarth Forest on Gwynneth before that.”  
“Wood elves? How charming. ” He raised a brow to her before flashing a dazzling grin. “Though I hardly think it’s fair for such a lovely creature to be hidden away in the wilderness.”   
She cast her eyes to her boots and chewed her lip. She felt her heart skip a beat or two in response to his flattery. A blush warmed her freckled cheeks. White flowers with peachy cups began to bloom in her blush curls. Daffodils.   
“Well is there anything I could do to make you more comfortable?” She asked as she prayed he would somehow not take notice of her little display, “I can make you an herbal tea to help you relax if you’d like?”  
“Ah- no, tea isn’t really my drink.” The whisper of a sly smile tugged at the corner of his lips. “I’ll be awake awhile anyway. I need some time to think things through. To process this.”  
He gestured to his temple. Reminding her of the rather dangerous predicament they had found themselves in. Things were dire to be sure but she felt in her heart they were far from hopeless.   
“Would you like some company? I don’t mind staying up for a bit.”   
“Oh no, darling.” He gave her a soft pat on the head, plucking a flower free. She watched transfixed as he rolled the steam between his fingers before bringing it to his nose. “You rest. I’ll keep watch.”  
“That’s very thoughtful of you, Astarion. If you change your mind about the company you need only ask. I’ll be up for a while anyway. I want to make sure everyone is taken care of and set for the evening.”   
“Of course. Sweet dreams, Daffodil.” 


End file.
